The advance of Global Positioning System (GPS) technology has revolutionized navigation. GPS, along with cell tower triangular algorithms, are commonly utilized by navigational systems in automobiles and handheld devices to impart location awareness to these devices. Location awareness, when combined with other advances in computer processors and displays, has provided new, feature-rich environments for such devices to operate within.